erbohorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Caulfield
'''Max Caulfield' battled Sam Giddings in Sam vs. Max. Information on the Rapper Max grew up in Arcadia Bay, where she and Chloe were close childhood friends who always hung around each other and used to play pirates at their homes or in the woods, dreaming of their future and the adventures they would experience together. Max has dreamed of becoming a photographer since childhood and has a passion for analog photography, greatly preferring it to digital images. When looking at the retro cameras in the art classroom, Max is thrilled. She even has a vintage camera website open on her laptop in "Chrysalis", dubbed "Camera Porn". At the beginning of Life is Strange, Max finds herself in the midst of a fierce thunderstorm with an eerie lighthouse in the distance. Once Max reaches the lighthouse, a massive tornado comes into view from the cliff overlooking the sea. As it spins towards Arcadia Bay, it lifts a fishing boat that smashes into the lighthouse, which begins to fall on Max. Max wakes up in her photography class and deduces that it was a dream. Later, in the girls' bathroom of Blackwell Academy, Max witnesses Nathan Prescott in a heated argument about drugs with a blue-haired girl (who we later find out is Chloe). Nathan shoots her and Max reaches out to stop him. However, Max wakes up again in her photography class and discovers that she can manipulate time. The first significant action Max takes with this power is to save Chloe's life by activating the fire alarm before Nathan can shoot her. Coming out of the bathroom, Max stumbles upon David Madsen, Head of Security at Blackwell Academy. He is suspicious of Max and demands an explanation for her behavior but Principal Wells steps in and sends David off. Max then has a conversation with the principal, where Max makes the first major choice - whether to report Nathan or hide the truth. Following this, a sequence of events drives Max and Chloe to solve the string of disappearances in her hometown and face the consequences of her time travel. After the mystery is solved, Max and Chloe leave to Santa Monica and reunited with their girlfriend, Rachel Amber. The three now live happily as a poly couple. Lyrics I’ve got a debt to settle, so I’ll steal this case of Sam and Max, But to pull your plug can’t match your mistreatment of the handicapped! I’ll take my powers and tote ‘em - now, you’re speaking my language! But you can only see the future. I can actually change it! Your cliché’d shit floats the main-stream! No otters in the pool! Previously, on Life is Strange, I rewinded time before it was cool! So try your best to scare me with a jumpscare or three! But I can’t tell a lie; Your prank cut down the Washington family like cherry trees! Trivia *This is Flat's fifth time writing for Max, after Max Caulfield vs. Lee Everett, Life is Strange vs Stranger Things one and two, Infinity Wars Rap Story and Life is Strange vs Night in the Woods. **If Max & Chloe vs. Doc Brown & Marty McFly and Max & Chloe vs. Bill & Ted had ever been released, it would be their seventh. ***there's probably some others they're forgetting. *She is the first rapper of the series, thus making her... **The first female rapper **The first rapper originating from a video game **The first bisexual and thus LGBT+ rapper References Max Caulfield on Life is Strange Wiki. Category:Rapper Category:Phase 1 Category:Sam vs. Max